The Infection: Part 2
by Nightwolv
Summary: A year after the events that shook New York a new infection appears and Alex Mercer re-emerges. Can the Marvel-verse survive Round 2?
1. Prologue

**New York, The Red Zone, 1 weeks since the release of the Mercer Virus**

The sound of screaming filled the city air. They'd failed. Dear god they'd failed.

_"MOVE!"_ Carol shouted getting her feet and clutching her arm that hung limply at her side. Spider-man didn't have time to react as a fist collided with his chest. Peter Parker felt his ribs snap and was catapulted to the ground. As he got gingerly back to his feet he turned his head and watched powerless to help as hunters and other infected pounced on the citizens who tried to escape.

Suddenly his assailant was on him again. The man's hand lashed out but the blow never landed as a battle worn Captain America threw himself in front of the blow taking it with his vibrainium shield. The force of the strike threw the supersoldier from his feet sending him flying back like a bullet from a gun, blood streaming from the wounds he'd already sustained.

_"CAP!"_ Spider-man managed to choke out as Steve Rodgers form smashed through a wall a few yards away. A hand wrapped itself around Parker's throat and lifted him off his feet. Ms Marvel flew at the man horror etched across her features. In her state she wasn't nearly fast enough and the mans free hand lashed out serrated claws emerging from his fingertips. The blond heroine didn't make a sound as they cut into her chest but she instantly buckled over and crumbled to the floor.

_"NO!"_ Peter cried looking at her limp body in horror. Suddenly the hand slammed him into the concrete floor causing Peter's vision to swim. As he was lifted back into the air Spider-man was able to catch a glimpse of his defeated comrades who lay strewn across the floor bloodied and beaten. Peter's eyes came to rest on his opponent. The contorted features of Alex Mercer stared back at him distastefully.

_"I should have slaughtered you all the first time"_ he said venomously, tightening his grip. Peter wanted to reply, wanted to come out with some kind of wisecrack or witty remark but nothing came.

The city was crumbling around them as the infected rampaged freely through it. The sounds of people screaming and buildings crumbling was the last thing Peter heard before Alex's fist collided with his head causing red dots to blot his vision.

_"It's over"_ the man in the leather jacket stated as he raised his foot to finish him off. The blow never landed as someone lept at Mercer throwing him from his feet. Spider-man could only just make out the voices as his vision began to darken.

_"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"_ the new arrival screamed.

_"It would have been quick but now? Now I'm going to make you suffer"_ Mercer's voice hissed back furiously.

As Spider-man blacked out he knew it didn't matter who the new arrival was. It was over. They'd failed. The King of New York would have his throne.

* * *

**Notes: **This is just a prologue to show anyone who followed the last one that I haven't dropped it. I'm currently working on quite few other stories but I should really get this one going over the next few weeks. I'm not going to be sticking to canon with this because I was disappointed with how Alex was treated in Prototype 2.


	2. Strange Dreams

**New York, HYDRA base, 9pm**

_"You're under estimating the power of this weapon. 100 million isn't going to cut it. I want more"_ Madame Viper snapped before slamming the phone down.

It had been almost a year since the viral outbreak in New York. She had hired the mercenary Deadpool to steal a canister of the virus from Blackwatch when it had arrived in the city and had then rehired him to destroy any duplicates of it that may have been in H.A.M.M.E.R. Deadpool had succeeded in blowing up the lab but failed to return for his money for reasons still unknown to her. Not that she was complaining one less person to pay or have killed was a bonus.

Now that the infection had been subdued she had decided that it would be a good idea to try and sell the weapon. Viper did however have some conditions. She had seen the destructive effects the virus could cause on the news. She had watched on the News as the Avengers had fought to stop the world falling into chaos and for her part had sent her own men to secure parts of the city. Knowing this Viper knew she had to be very careful who she sold the weapon to so she had let word slip out on the black-market what she had. She was a business woman after all and the whole world becoming insane cannibals wouldn't be good for business.

Suddenly an explosion shook the building. Viper got to her feet quickly picking up a small radio.

_"What the hell is going on?"_ she demanded down the receiver.

_"We're under attack. We can't…."_ the HYDRA agent on the other end was cut off as the sickening sound of ripping flesh echoed down the radio.

_"God damn it"_ Viper growled pulling a gun from her desk draw before making her way towards the door.

Just as she reached the door it was thrown open as half the mangled corpse of a HYDRA agent came flying through it followed by an unknown man. Viper didn't hesitate and emptied the pistol magazine into the man who didn't even bother to dodge. The bullets ripped into him but to Viper's horror no blood came out. Suddenly he lunged at her with inhuman speed. Swatting the gun from her hand and grabbing her by the neck he pinned her against the wall.

_"I believe you have something that belongs to me"_ the man hissed fixing his eyes on her menacingly from beneath his grey hood. Viper's breath caught in her throat as she recognized the tell-tale yellow eyes of an infected. _"Where is the virus?"_ the man demanded tightening his grip.

_"Who are you?"_ Viper managed to gasp out through the man's grip. Alex Mercer smiled cruelly before replying.

_"I'm the new king of New York!"_

* * *

**New York, Safe House, 8am the next day**

Alex shot up in bed. He'd been having strange dreams for the past few days. One of them had been of him intentionally infecting a Blackwatch soldier he even vaguely remembered the man calling him a "son of a bitch" almost as if he knew him. This dream was just as strange. He put it down as simply memories he'd absorbed from other people replaying as he slept. Kicking the covers off himself he got up and walked across the wooden floor, making his way towards the kitchen.

The apartment felt empty without Dana, Karen or Ragland. As soon as the crisis had ended last year he had immediately sent them to Europe. Blackwatch still had a heavy presence in New York due to the fact the outbreak hadn't been completely eradicated and Dana and the others were on their most wanted list. Alex on the other hand had remained in New York. He still kept in touch with them though. In fact he'd spoken with Ragland on the phone a few days ago as recently he'd been experiencing quite a few spells of light headedness. One time it had gotten so bad he'd passed out. Coincidently it had been around that time he had the dream of infecting the Blackwatch soldier.

Ragland had assured him that it was nothing to worry about and probably simply the combination of all the memories he'd absorbed trying to find a place in his head and the fact that he wasn't feeding on a regular basis. Alex hadn't fed on a human since the outbreak had been curbed and tried to keep it that way by going into the infected zones and picking a few of the infected stragglers out of there to feed on. They satiated his hunger and kept him from making a spectacle of himself but he didn't get to do it very often and he knew he'd need a replacement at some point. There were small areas around New York that were still home to a few infected but they were being dealt with by the local authorities and due to the cure that had been manufactured it was getting easier to quell the ranks of infected.

The outbreak had been his fault in the first place and he felt it was his responsibility to be here to help if he could. Not only that he felt he owed it to Cross to make sure his death hadn't been in vain. That memory still sent a twinge of sadness through him even now. Cross may have done some bad things but at the end of the day it was thanks to him that the whole of New York wasn't under Pariah's control and the worst thing was not one person knew about it apart from him. Blackwatch considered him a traitor and the Avengers more than likely did as well. If Cross could redeem himself then it gave him hope he could as well.

Luckily thanks to the bomb going off in the harbour and the infection being curbed nearly everyone thought he was dead and he planned to keep it that way. Just as he entered the kitchen a searing pain shot through his head. It was as if someone had taken hot needles and jammed them into his skull. He sank to the ground clutching his head in his hands and hissing through clenched teeth.

"What's happening to me?" was the last thought that passed through Alex's mind before he passed out.

* * *

**New York, Apartment, 6pm**

_"How was your day?"_ Carol asked turning away from her cooking as she heard the door open.

_"Brutal"_ Peter Parker replied as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek before slumping down onto a couch in the living/dining area. _"Jameson was a complete ass as usual and the Shocker thought it would be fun to try and rob a bank. Unfortunately for me it seems as though he's had an upgrade"_ Peter finished grimacing and rubbing his shoulder._ "How about you?"_

_"Well I spent most of the day in Stark tower. There's a lot of turmoil in the criminal world at the moment. Some guy attacked HYDRA. Tore the place completely apart. Can you believe that? One guy took out all of HYDRA. Then Tony had us fly over to a convention in L.A to give a talk on the Avenger's initiative"_ Carol replied as she tasted what she was cooking.

_"Wow and you still had time to come back and make something to eat? I think I'm starting to understand why they call you Ms Marvel"_ Spider-man replied smiling.

Carol turned her blue eyes back to Peter. She knew he hadn't told her everything that happened to him today. Peter was always out trying to make New York a better place there was probably 10 muggings he'd forgot to mention but he would never bring those up as he considered it his duty to stop them. She had invulnerability as one of her powers he didn't. That meant that even one wrong move against a guy with a gun could prove fatal. So Carol was always slightly worried about him.

A few months after the outbreak she and Peter had bought a flat near the center of Manhattan. The past months had been some of the best of Carol's life she had known something was missing but it hadn't been until she'd began her relationship with Spider-man she'd realized what it was. At that moment Peter had been thinking the exact same thing. He had always admired Carol even before they had begun to see one another. She was a strong, confident and kind person not to mention drop dead gorgeous. "I must have done something pretty damn good in a past life to deserve her" he thought as she handed him a plate of pasta and sat down next to him on the couch. They ate in silence, watching the TV as they did.

_"You really should consider coming back to the Avengers"_ Carol said watching as Peter placed his empty plate on the table. _"I know a lot of them miss your inane chatter even if they won't admit it. Tony would also like to see you."_

_"Carol we've been over this"_ Peter sighed.

After the Infection had been calmed he had resigned from the Avengers as it simply occupied too much of his time. It wasn't that he was too busy to help save the world it was simply that he felt he was needed on the streets to help the normal citizens and secretly he felt kind of out of his league in a team of people who took on worldly threats on a regular basis. So when he'd heard Tony Stark or Iron Man as the world new him had been cleared, released and had retaken control of the Avengers from Osborn who had been put in the loony bin for his participation in the events that lead to the New York's viral outbreak. Not to mention his mental breakdown that led him to attack Asgard helped too.

Carol stared at him with her ocean blue eyes. Peter hated it when she looked at him like this as it basically made him putty in her hands.

_"Look you know how things are with me and Tony"_ Peter began trying to reason with her.

_"Steve managed to forgive him"_ Carol reminded him.

_"Yes but he didn't threaten Steve's family did he?"_ Spider-man snapped back. He instantly regretted snapping when he saw the look on her face. _"I'm sorry. I just can't be both an Avenger and your friendly neighbourhood Spider-man at the moment. Besides the Avengers have Captain America and Iron Man back. Not to mention they have the strongest woman I know"_ he finished smiling at her.

Carol instantly softened. She understood Peter's bitterness towards Tony Stark. He had all but threatened to have Peter's family thrown into the negative zone prison during Civil War and to be completely honest she was also a bit pissed at Tony as well but as Stark was a good friend she obviously found it easier to forgive him than Peter did. Peter watched his girlfriend's features, she was obviously thinking intently about something.

Suddenly a devilish smile crept across her face and she leaned in bringing her lips near his ear.

_"Do you remember what day it is tomorrow?"_ she asked intentionally using hot heavy breaths. Peter's breath caught in his throat as he realized he'd completely forgotten it was valentine's day._ "You forgot didn't you?"_ Carol asked still keeping her lips near his ear as she began to run her hand through his hair.

_"Yeah"_ he admitted a slight shakiness in his voice.

_"Well you've got until tomorrow to make it up to me"_ she finished taking her lips away from his ear before pushing him flat onto the couch, flushing herself on top of him and pressing her lips against his own.


	3. Deadpool?

**New York, Avengers, Tower 6pm**

_"So where are we with this HYDRA thing?"_ Captain America asked turning to Iron Man.

_"Well everything that was stolen from the wreckage by small timers seems to have been recovered. Everything apart from some canister"_ Stark replied as he looked at the flashing computer screen.

_"Any idea what it is?"_

_"I could hazard a guess. Maybe some kind of gas? But HYDRA didn't have much information on it. Heck they didn't even give it a name. The only thing on the files that I managed to salvage from HYDRA is that it was procured for them by one Wade Wilson"_ Tony finished as he laid back in his chair.

_"Deadpool?"_ Steve asked raising an eyebrow.

_"Oh god what has he done now?"_ came a female voice from behind them.

_"Apparently he stole whatever was in this missing containment unit for them"_ Tony replied as Spiderwoman lent over his shoulder to look at the screen.

_"We need to find him. He'll have an idea of what it is"_ Steve replied placing his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

_"Do we have to?"_ Jessica groaned remembering her last dealings with the mercenary.

_"Unfortunately yes. Anyway according to Clint you and him had a little moment during that whole virus thing"_ Tony said winking at her.

_"He forcibly French kissed me through his mask. I wouldn't call that a moment"_ Jessica growled back.

_"Whatever happened we still need to bring him in for questioning"_ Tony replied ignoring the venomous glare Jessica was giving him.

_"How do we do that? I remember even Logan saying that if Deadpool doesn't want to be found he won't be"_ Mockingbird asked as she walked in startling a few of her fellow Avengers.

_"Normally that would be the case but there's a Gala going down in New York tonight and we have reason to believe that Deadpool may have been hired to steal something from it"_ Tony replied as he clicked away on the keyboard in front of him.

_"What makes you say that?"_ Mockingbird asked curiously.

_"Because a few days ago the Gala received this letter"_ Stark replied bringing up the letter and moving away from the screen so the others could see.

**"I'm gonna steal your stuff –DaPool"** was written in big block letters.

_"Jesus. He's as discreet as a rhino up the backside"_ Barbara replied rubbing her hand on her forehead.

_"I'm putting you and Jessica on this"_ Steve suddenly spoke up. _"Myself and Stark have to deal with some problems concerning the Initiative."_

_"Oh great"_ Jessica muttered in annoyance.

_"Here's your invites. I suggest you go pick something nice to wear. This is quite high-brow affair"_ Tony said handing the tickets to Mockingbird unable to keep the smile off his face..

* * *

**New York, Gala, 9pm**

_"I still don't see why we have to do this"_ Jessica muttered as she and Barbara entered the Gala.

_"Ah c'mon it's not all bad. At least it gave us an excuse to wear something different for a change"_ Mockingbird replied gesturing to the dresses they were both wearing. She had chosen a long purple one with white trimming and Jessica had chosen a floor length red dress.

_"I guess your right. I just don't particularly feel like chasing psycho's around tonight."_

_"I know what you mean. I'm hoping Deadpool doesn't put up to much of a fight"_ Barbara replied grimacing. _"May as well get a drink while we wait"_ she continued as she picked two drinks off a tray as a waiter walked past them.

They sat down for a few minutes surveying the area until a voice directed at Jessica caused them to turn.

_"Care to dance?"_

Jessica looked up at the sound of the voice and was surprised to find a man dressed in a black tuxedo smiling down at her. He had medium cut spikey blond hair, deep brown eyes, a thick set masculine jaw and cleanly cut stubble lined his face. Jessica was so surprised by the invitation that she was stunned into silence.

"_I err…. I-I'm waiting for a friend"_ she replied meekly.

_ "Ok let me know if you change your mind"_ the man said flashing her a smile before heading towards the bar.

_"Jeez Jess why did you say no?"_ Barbara said looking at her friend.

_"We've got a job to do"_ Spiderwoman replied turning away from the man with surprisingly more difficulty than she expected.

_"So what? Only one of us needs to keep an eye out. That guy was hot go have fun"_ Barbara insisted giving her friend a playful shove.

_"What about Deadpool?"_

_"Deadpool isn't exactly subtle we'll see him coming a mile off. As soon as he appears i'll let you know and we'll intercept him. Now go!"_ Mockingbird continued pushing Spiderwoman again.

Jessica turned nervously towards the bar. The man was still their chatting with the bartender.

"Oh c'mon Jess you beat the crap out of villains who threaten the entire world on a regular basis. Talking some guy at a bar shouldn't be too hard" she assured herself and turned back briefly to look at Barbara who gave her a "get on with it" look before walking up to the bar.

_"Hi"_ she began tentatively. The man turned to face her a warm smile spreading across his face.

_"Does this means you've changed your mind?"_ he asked raising an eyebrow.

_"I'm not really much of a dancer"_ Jessica admitted leaning against the bar.

_"Oh I'm sure you've got some moves"_ the man replied still smiling. _"I'm Denny by the way"_ he finished holding out his hand.

_"Jenifer"_ Jessica said taking his hand and shaking it. She didn't like lying to someone she'd just met especially someone who wasn't a threat but that was her cover so she had to stick to it.

_"Well Jenifer if you don't want to dance how about a drink?"_ Denny asked as he turned back to the bartender.

_"Sure I'll have a vodka martini"_ she said flashing him a smile.

_ "Sounds good I think I'll follow suit"_ Denny agreed. _"Two vodka martini's please mate"_ he said as the bartender appeared from behind the counter.

_"Right away sir"_ the man replied and began rummaging through the assortment of alcohols on the shelves.

_"So your friend didn't show up?"_ Denny asked innocently.

_"Look there was no friend ok? You just caught me a little off guard"_ Jessica admitted blushing slightly.

_"Good to know I still have an effect on the ladies"_ Denny replied chuckling as he picked up the two glasses that were placed on the counter in front of them.

_"Hey give me a break I've had a long day"_ Jessica replied smiling as she took the glass from his hand.

_"At work?"_ Denny asked before taking a sip of his drink.

_"Yes. I'm a police-officer"_ Jessica lied. Denny looked surprised at that.

_"A police-woman huh? Would never have guessed that."_

_"Yeah its demanding but at least I get to work with some interesting people"_ Jessica finished her eye's briefly flitting to Mockingbird who was still at the other end of the room eyes scanning for the mercenary.

_"I'm sure you do"_ Deny replied laughing at the thought.

_"So what do you do?"_ Jessica asked._ "Whatever it is it must pay well"_ she added as she looked at the expensive suit and Rolex watch the man was wearing.

_"I'm a dealer. I acquire objects"_ Denny replied following Jessica's gaze as it roamed over him. _"I'm also a stand-up comedian in my spare time"_ he added chuckling.

_"A comedian eh? C'mon then tell me a joke"_ Jessica said moving up beside him.

_"The only joke here is that we've been talking for almost 4 minutes and I still haven't convinced you to dance with me"_ Denny replied taking her drink from her hand and placing it on the counter before wrapping his arm around Jessica's waist and pulling her onto the dance floor with the other couples.

_"You're very persistent I'll give you that"_ Jessica sighed as she placed her left arm on the small his back and entwined her free hand with his.

_"You think I got this far by giving up at the first hurdle"_ Denny whispered in her ear sending shivers down Jessica's spine as he did.

They danced for a few minutes and Jessica was surprised at how agile the he was. It had been hard to tell through the expensive suit but Denny seemed to be built like an athlete. Obviously he liked to keep in shape.

_"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually"_ he suddenly said as he spun Jessica in his arm before pulling her back against him.

_"Huh?"_ Jessica said looking him in the eyes slightly confused.

_"It's been a while Spiderwoman."_

Those words coupled with the barrel of the gun she suddenly felt pressed against her chest caused Jessica to freeze. The gun was behind Denny's jacket so to any onlookers it would simply look like a couple dancing.

_"You have no idea how hard it is to pretend to completely sane for 10minutes. Especially when openings for jokes keep coming free and fast and yet I can't say them without blowing my cover. Oh writer thou art a heartless bitch"_ Denny said looking past Jessica as if there was someone else there.

_"Wade?"_ Jessica asked eyes wide in shock.

_"I know it sucks to see me acting normal but unfortunately I have to due to a combination of having to keep cover and plot continuity"_ Deadpool replied shrugging.

Jessica didn't know what to do. She was angry with herself, not only had Deadpool managed to completely fool her but he'd also managed to pull a gun on her all without even lifting a finger.

_"I see Hawkeye's wife, girlfriend, squaw or whatever the hell she is now is with you too"_ he commented glancing towards Barbara._ "Seriously what's with those two? They about as consistent as day time TV"_ he quipped as they danced.

Jessica's eyes flashed angrily and she quickly drove her fist into his stomach causing him to hunch over. As he did she quickly disarmed him.

_"Got you, you bastard"_ she hissed placing the gun against his neck.

_"Why do all my dates seem to end with a girl pointing a gun at me?"_ Deadpool muttered rubbing his chest. _"But you acted as I hoped. Thanks for the distraction gorgeous."_

_"What are you talking about?"_ Jessica demanded visibly confused. Suddenly Deadpool pushed away from her.

_"DEAR GOD SHE'S GOT A GUN!"_ he shouted pointing at Jessica who's eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly security was everywhere people started to shriek and push for the door.

_"Drop the gun!"_ one of the guards yelled out as he trained his own weapon on her. Barbara was on her feet looking at Jessica in confusion.

_"Look its not what.."_

_"Drop the weapon!"_ another guard shouted insistently. Looking past them she saw Deadpool take a little bow and run into a back room.

"God f***ing damn it!" Jessica cursed in her head. Throwing the gun to the floor she ran towards the exit using her enhanced speed, grabbing Mockingbird along the way.

After they were a safe distance away they paused breathing heavily.

_"What the hell just happened?"_ Barbara demanded looking at Jessica. _"One minute you're dancing and flirting. The next your holding a gun."_

_"That guy was Deadpool. The gun was his. He let me disarm him so he could use me as a distraction"_ Spiderwoman growled angrily.

_"What?"_ Mockingbird exclaimed in shock._ "Isn't Deadpool supposed to be scarred all over his body? That guy didn't have a mark on him."_

_"I was. Past tense gals. I'm cured and now have a good looking mug. You really should keep up with my on-going series." _The two women snapped round to see Wade leaning against a wall a few meters from them. _"Thanks for your help by the way you gals made my job easier. Which is kind of ironic don't you think?"_ he said smiling and spinning a gold object across his fingers.

_"You complete asshole"_ Jessica began, advancing on him menacingly.

_"Whoa, whoa. I could have made a break for it as soon as my job was done but I didn't because it looked like you guys need me"_ he began _"some more than others"_ he finished chuckling before taking a tentative step back as Spiderwoman advanced furiously on him again.

_"We need to bring you to the Avengers tower. We want a word with you"_ Mockingbird replied coldly.

_"We're getting the team back together?"_ the mercenary asked happily._ "I've missed our team bonding moments."_

_"Lets just go"_ Jessica sighed deciding to keep her frustration for a later date.

_"Whoa hold it right there"_ Mockingbird said as Deadpool began to follow them._ "You're going to have to return that"_ she explained pointing at the gold medallion in the mercenary's hand.

_"Oh c'mon"_ Deadpool began to protest.

_"Put it back"_ Mockingbird insisted.

_"Fine"_ the mercenary muttered as he turned and began walking back to the building. _"Why is it whenever I meet a woman it ends up costing me?"_ he muttered.

_"Barbara the next time a good looking guy comes up and asks me to dance and I politely refuse. Please remember to keep your trap shut"_ Spiderwoman said glaring at her friend.

_"Duly noted"_ Mockingbird replied but she couldn't help but smile at the thought of Jessica and Deadpool dancing. Boy would Wolverine laugh if he was there.


	4. Still Alive

**Gentek, New York, 12pm**

_"I say we kill the f***er and be done with it." _

_"No. there's too much we can learn from him Colonel Rooks." _

"_Not him Doc. It!_"

_"Whatever acronym you choose to use it's still useful." _

_"Ok Koenig you've got 24hours to study it and then I'm pulling the plug. I don't want another Alex Mercer running around." _

James Heller's eyes flickered open at the sound of the voice's resonating around him.

_"Holy crap! Hit him with another tranq!"_ a voice shouted in surprise and he felt the needle dig into his neck before passing out again. Heller regained consciousness a few moments later. He was strapped to a metal slab suspended a few inches odd the floor in the middle of a room surrounded by glass windows.

"What the hell is going on?" he muttered as he blinked to clear his vision. Suddenly the restraints holding him in place snapped open and he fell to the floor. James lay there for a few moments the cold feeling of the floor against his bare chest helping to regain whatever thought process he could.

_"Welcome back Mr Heller."_

The soldier snapped his head in the direction of the voice and was just able to make out a man with a large white beard dressed in an equally white lab coat looking down at him from the one of the large glass windows. Next to him stood a pair of men dressed in Blackwatch attire. "What the hell is going on?" he thought scanning the room. The last thing he remembered was going into the Red Zone and then….Mercer! His fists clenched. He'd been within a few feet of that mass murdering piece of crap and powerless to do anything. Suddenly a large sliding door opened to the left him and too his horror he watched as multiple infected shambled out towards him.

_"I still think it's too early to run this form of test"_ Koenig muttered throwing a glare towards the Colonel to his left.

_"You wanted to see his durability Doc. Lets find out together"_ Rook's growled keeping his eyes locked on the man in the room beneath them.

_"I do not see why we cannot keep him for observation. The opportunities his condition presents are enourmous"_ Koenig began.

_"Shut up Doc"_ the other soldier next to him snapped. _"As Rooks said the last thing we need is another Mercer running around."_

_"Well please forgive me Lt Riley but I still see more value in this subject alive than dead."_

_"Lets just see how long he lasts. Then whatever's left is yours"_ Rooks replied darkly as he watched the infected circle Heller.

"Move or die! Move or die!" James was screaming these words over and over in his head as the infected drew closer letting out their mournful moans as they did. Their eyes reflecting the primal hunger that every infected did. His body refused to respond. He was going to die right there. Lunch for some undead ass with the munchies. The nearest one reached out and grabbed his arm. It's touch was like a bomb going off and suddenly Heller's body became his own again. Grabbing the creature's arm he twisted violently tearing the arm straight out of the things socket spraying blood over the floor. Not relenting Heller kicked the creature in the chest and watched in shock as the creature was launched off its feet a good 10 meters into the air. Rooks face instantly went pale as he saw the display inhuman strength.

_"Ok that's it. I was only allowing this because I didn't think he would be a threat yet. That right there isn't anywhere near normal infected level. We need to fry him now!"_ the Colonel growled as his hand moved towards a large red button to his right on the control panel.

_"No!"_ Koenig shouted in protest as he attempted to prevent the Colonel pushing the button but Riley quickly grabbed him and held him in place.

_"Go to hell"_ Rooks growled as he pressed the button. The room beneath was illuminated as fire coursed through it reducing everything in it to ash.

_"You fool! We could have tranquilized him"_ Koenig shouted struggling against Riley's grip.

_"I said you could have whatever was left"_ Rooks muttered as he gestured to a pair of Blackwatch soldiers to go and check the situation.

The two men descended the stairs and entered the room tentatively. The remains of the infected crunched beneath their boots as they approached the body in the middle of the floor.

_"Tango is down"_ one of them spoke into the microphone as he took in Heller's charred form. No skin was left and they could see bits of white bone jutting out.

Heller lay there seeing nothing but blackness. "Whats going on?" he thought unaware that his new healing factor was currently doing all it could to keep him alive. Suddenly he could see again and his eyes locked onto the two men standing over him. The men only had time to register his eyes had opened before Heller was on them. He drove his fist into the nearest one and felt his hand pass straight though the man's chest and out the other side. His other hand lashed out and he grabbed the other man by the neck and squeezed crushing his spine. To his horror tendrils erupted from his body snaking their way round the bodies clutched in his hands and pulled them inside him.

_"Oh"_ exclaimed Koenig as Heller's head turned towards them.

_"Shit"_ growled Riley finishing the Doctor's sentence and watched in shock as Heller's skin began to regrow.

Rooks moved quickly towards the control panel to try and burn the chamber again but he was thrown off his feet as the metal slab Heller had previously be strapped too crashed through the large glass window and threw him from his feet. Using inhuman speed Heller scaled the wall was in the room with them before they could blink. Riley raised his weapon and emptied the magazine into James who backed away hissing in pain as he felt the bullets tear into him. He couldn't fight right now. Heck he couldn't even process what was happening. Turning on his heels he lept through a window and crashed into the street below. Not waiting to see if he was being followed he took off as fast as he could. As he reached the walls of the facility he was greeted by a group of Blackwatch soldiers all with their rifles trained on him.

_"Shit"_ Heller cursed out loud. He was out in the open. No place run. No cover. He watched as the men cocked their rifles and closed his eyes instinctively waiting for the pain to come. Nothing. He opened his eyes and to his shock he saw what was left of the men lying on the ground. Blood stained the ground and body parts littered the tarmac. In the centre of the carnage stood a man in a black jacket grasping a struggling Blackwatch solider firmly by the neck.

_"You!"_ Heller snarled as Mercer approached him still grasping the Blackwatch agent by the neck. He threw a punch which Mercer expertly dodged.

_"Calm the f*** down. I'm not your enemy!"_ Alex replied in a cool calm voice.

_"Like hell you aren't. I saw the tapes. I saw that building blow up. The building my wife and child were in you son of a b****"_ James growled savagely lunging forward. Mercer quickly sidestepped and drove his free fist into Hellers jaw dropping him back to the ground. _"What the f*** did you do to me?"_ James gurgled getting back to his feet as his broken jaw automatically healed and returned to its socket.

_"I made you into something more"_ Alex replied simply. _"I didn't kill your family. Blackwatch did. Its always Blackwatch"_ he finished turning his attention to the terrified agent gripped in his left hand.

_"Bullshit!"_ Heller snapped back._ "I read the report I know what you did."_

_"Your family were simply in the way. I didn't cause the outbreak. I'm being set up"_ Alex replied firmly.

_"And why the hell should I believe you?"_

_"I'm not the one who cut you up, locked you in a room full of starving infected then tried to burn you to a crisp. Don't believe me? Here"_ Before Heller could react Alex gripped his arm and drove it into the Blackwatch agents chest. Images and voices flashed across Jame's mind and he sank to the floor as his mind began to strain.

_"Mercer attacked another of our labs today!"_

This voice wasn't his own or Mercer's it was in his head.

_"Why the hell isn't that fuck dead?"_

_"Orders?"_

_"Hunt him. Find him. Kill him. I won't see my life work ruined by some ex-Gentek scientist with a virus problem!"_

_"What the f*** was that?" _Heller gasped as the voices and images faded.

_"When you kill people you can absorb them. Gain their memories, skills or even abilities. Really puts the saying you are what you eat into perspective" _Mercer replied in amusement. _"Do you get it yet? I was set up"_ he continued bending down and looking him in the eyes. _"Last time this happened wasn't completely due to Blackwatch but it showed so much potential that some mad f*** has decided to try again."_

_"Why should I believe a word you say?"_ James replied getting back to his feet, eyes locked on Alex.

_"You can think whatever the hell you like about me I couldn't care less but I want them gone. Blackwatch, Gentek, all of them. Gone. Permanently. Together we can put an end to them. You want vengeance for your family's death don't you?" _Alex eyeing James questioningly. Heller's eyes fell to the floor.

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_"That's the spirit. Nothing at the moment I have things to attend to so you can do whatever you like. Destroy some Blackwatch encampments, take out a few costumed freaks or sleep. Heck I couldn't care less. I'll come for you when I'm ready!"_ Mercer said turning away. _"Oh and Heller"_

_"What?"_

_"Put some f***ing clothes on!"_ Alex finished as the shadows enveloped him.

* * *

**New York, Avengers Tower, 1am**

_"I wonder if it really was as bad as everyone says"_ Natasha muttered watching the images flash across the screen.

_"Believe me Nat it was"_ Hawkeye replied as he watched Black Widow flick through the database on the viral outbreak last year. _"I've never seen anything that f***ed up in my life. People eating each other like it was some kind of buffet."_

"Obviously Russia wasn't that bad in comparison" Black Widow thought. During the outbreak she had been in Russia undercover.

_"Seriously do you have those TV's on all day?"_ Hawkeye asked turning to Stark who currently had 5 screens in front of him and was running multiple simulations.

_"Pretty much. You never know when something might pop up and some of them are security camera's not TV genius. I hooked a few up to Penn Station to keep an eye on the variables there and make sure the virus concentration stays contained"_ Iron Man replied not taking his eyes of the large screen in front of him.

Suddenly Spiderwoman and Mockingbird walked into the room with Deadpool who was now in his costume in tow.

_"I see you found him then"_ Ms. Marvel said looking distastefully at the mercenary. Stark had contacted her about the lead and she had begrudgingly left Peter asleep in their bed. Right now thats where she would have preferred to be but a lead was a lead and couldn't really be put off.

_"Plot convenience darling. Nothing more"_ the mercenary replied shrugging and slumping down in a chair. _"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company? Whatever it was I swear I didn't do it! It was the one armed man!"_ Deadpool began looking round at the Avengers stern faces.

_"I see you're still as talkative as ever"_ Clint commented.

_"Don't get me started. The guy didn't shut up the whole way here"_ Spiderwoman sighed.

_"Sure am. There's a reason they call me the merc with a mouth! Well the ladies call me it for a different reason but that's another story"_ Deadpool replied winking at Spiderwoman who rolled her eyes.

_"We need to know what you stole for HYDRA"_ Stark began finally turning away from his screens.

**"We stole something?"** Deadpool's inner voice piped up.

"Apparently. Don't really remember that" the mercenary thought.

_"We believe whatever you stole for HYDRA is extremely dangerous. The main HYDRA base was attacked yesterday by someone or something and the object that was stolen was listed in the HYDRA files as being acquired by you"_ Iron Man said leaving his computers and coming to stand in front of Deadpool.

_"Hmmm Stealing a potentially dangerous object and handing it to a insane crime syndicate? That does sound like something we would do"_ Deadpool muttered thoughtfully. Suddenly the mercenary's face lit up in remembrance. _"Oh you guys mean the canister? You seriously haven't already dealt with that?"_ he replied in genuine surprise.

_"What canister? What the hell are you talking about?"_ Black Widow asked confused.

_"You guys don't remember? It was when those Blackwatch guys arrived for the first time at the dock"_ Deadpool began. _"Viper hired me to steal the weapon they were transporting."_

_"Wait. You stole one of the virus canisters?"_ Ms Marvel asked suddenly turning pale.

_"Yep. Wow you guys really dropped the ball on that one"_ the mercenary replied raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly Hawkeye leapt at him placing his arm against the mercenary's neck.

_"Do you have any idea what you've done?"_ he asked through gritted teeth. _"Don't you remember what happened last time?"_

_"Well to be fair last time wasn't the virus brought over in the containers. It was to do with that guy in the hoodie"_ Deadpool replied not seeming the least bit perturbed by Clint's arm that was currently cutting off his airflow.

_"That's not the point! If someone got a hold of that they could modify it"_ Ms Marvel replied worriedly.

_"Wait are we talking about THE virus"_ Captain America suddenly asked having stayed quiet since earlier.

_"Yes we're talking about Blacklight"_ Spiderwoman confirmed.

_"Call the national guard we need the whole country on high alert"_ Steve said turning to Stark. _"We have to find it before something goes horribly wrong."_

_"I know where it is"_ Deadpool suddenly pipped up from his seat.

_"Where is it?"_ Clint demanded taking his hand off the assassin's neck.

_"Wherever that is!"_

The Avengers followed Deadpools outstretched arm and extended finger to one of the large widescreen TV's that Stark had on earlier just in time to see the camera pan to someone standing in the middle of the station and clutched in his hand was the virus canister. The Avengers watched in horror as the man plunged his hand into the metal container and a red gas seeped out.

_"That's Penn Station"_ Tony exclaimed as he quickly brought up the sensors. _"Virus concentration is increasing. The whole place is going to become a hot zone!"_

_"Do something!"_ Clint shouted to Tony looking on in horror as history began to repeat itself.

_"I can't whoever that is must be jamming the signals nothing is responding apart from the camera's"_ Iron Man replied worriedly as he watched the green bar representing virus concentration turn red. The man turned his head directly towards the camera almost as if he knew he was being watched.

_"Oh god"_ Carol breathed quietly as she recognized the black leather jacket with the white bands, the hard set features and yellow irises.

_ "He's still alive?"_ Clint asked horrified.

_"What is it? Who is that?"_ Stark asked as Alex Mercer turned to face the camera a small smile curving across his lips.

* * *

**Note: **You may need to read the epilogue to the Part 1 as it shows Heller meeting Mercer. Just in-case you missed it.


	5. Who Is Alex Mercer?

**Carol Danvers and Peter Parker's Apartment, 2am**

_"What the?"_ Peter Parker groaned as he the noise woke him from his slumber. Bringing his hand to his face he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. To his surprise the space next to him that was normally occupied by his girlfriend was empty. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the noise and realized it was his phone. Letting out another groan he reached out and answered it.

_"Hello?"_ he spoke into the phone, doing his best to sound awake.

_"Pete its me."_

_"Carol? Where the hell are you? Its like 2am"_ Peter replied as he sluggishly laid back on the bed holding the phone to his ear.

_"I had to come to the Avengers HQ . We had a lead and….Oh god Pete its happening again"_ Carol replied.

Now Peter was awake. The nervousness in his girlfriend's voice gave her away and if Carol was nervous about something then whatever it was could not be good.

_"What do you mean its happening again?"_ Spider-man asked as he sat upright.

_"Blacklight. We're heading to Penn Station now."_

These words were enough for Peter to leap out of bed and run straight for his costume.

_"I'm on my way"_ he replied before hanging up.

_"He's coming"_ Ms. Marvel said turning back to the other Avengers.

_"Good we need everything we've got on this"_ Captain America replied as they headed for the hanger were the jet was kept. They single filed into it in silence well most of them did.

_"Road trip! Hell yeah!"_ Deadpool shouted as he climbed into jet and took his seat.

_"Ok here's what we know. The target is Alex Mercer. He was infected with an experimental virus called Blacklight although his is not the same strain that was released last year but it was based off the same design"_ Stark began.

_"Cut the crap Tony what have you got that we can use to take this son of a b**** down?"_ Hawkeye asked interrupting him.

_"I haven't had time to cook up anything special but we have numbers and superior tech between us he shouldn't be an issue."_

_"Stark I don't want to sound rude but you weren't here last time this happened"_ Mockingbird began seeing Clints eye's twitch in annoyance. _"This guy isn't some C-lister. Alex Mercer manhandled nearly all of us at the same time. We need more than just a possibility of a take down."_

_"I didn't have time to work on anything that can definitely win us the fight so we'll just have to work with what we have"_ Iron Man replied as the metal mask slammed over his face and he took his place next to Ms. Marvel.

_"They're right you know?"_ Carol began turning to the armored man sitting next to her. _"This guy isn't some small fry villain. He's dangerous."_

_"What do you expect us to do sit back and do nothing? The virus has only just been released, now is the best time for us to contain it"_ Iron Man replied solemnly. He knew they were unprepared but what choice did they have? Carol sighed. She knew he was right. Everything had happened too quickly for a proper response to be generated.

_"So you and Spider-man huh?"_

Carol turned back to Tony to find his robotic eye pieces focused on her. _"Yeah"_ Ms. Marvel replied smiling slightly as she thought of the web-swinger.

_"I've got to admit I was surprised to say the least. I would have thought someone like Parker would have driven you mad"_ Tony continued.

_"Oh he does"_ Carol replied still smiling. It was true sometimes Peter's carefree attitude drove her military mind completely bonkers but that was one of the things she liked about him. He was always able to cheer her up no matter what was wrong.

_"Well I'm happy for you. I haven't seen you smile while thinking about many people in the past"_ Tony replied looking at her. "_I guess he still hasn't forgiven me for…."_ His voice trailed off as he remembered the events of Civil War.

_"Well would you Tony?"_ Carol asked a slight note of sourness in her voice.

_"No. I wouldn't"_ Iron Man admitted. _"Before all that happened and even during it I thought of him like my brother. When it all turned into a shit-storm I was too focused and convinced that what I was doing was right I didn't even stop to think what I was doing."_

_"Is that supposed to be an excuse?"_ Ms. Marvel asked turning away from him angrily.

_"No. It isn't and some of what was done there should never have happened but it did and there's nothing I can do to change that now. All I can do is live with the guilt and get on with it"_ Stark finished as he turned to the front of the plane.

* * *

The plane touched down in the street opposite Penn Station and the Avengers walked out and surveyed the building in front of them.

_"it's been almost an hour. We don't know if he's still in there or not"_ Steve said as he turned to his team. _"Carol and Tony will take the front entrance. Spider-woman you and…."_

_"Oh me pick me!"_ Deadpool suddenly piped up. Before Spider-woman could utter a word of protest Steve continued.

_"Fine Deadpool and Spider-woman you try and find an alternative route in. Mockingbird, Hawkeye, Black Widow and myself will take the back. We get in and if Mercer is still there we encircle him and attack him from all sides"_ he finished looking round to make sure everyone understood.

They all humped as the sound of slow clapping resonated down the deserted street.

_"Brilliant plan. Take the enemy by surprise using shock and awe to force them into submission."_

The Avengers heads snapped round at the sound of the voice to find Alex Mercer leaning against the doorframe of building opposite the station.

_"Oh crap"_ Mockingbird muttered as she realized the element of surprise was gone.

_"I can't really see a fault with that plan"_ Alex finished flexing his fingers as he did.

_"You should have stayed dead"_ Hawkeye growled putting an arrow into his bow.

_"Why are you doing this?"_ Carol asked trying to find some kind of reasoning behind Mercer's actions.

_"Because humans are weak, feeble, arrogant and narcissistic. When everyone is infected there will be no more war. No more racial discrimination. No more free will to poison your minds. I'm looking to create a better world. A stronger world"_ Mercer replied eyeing the Avengers.

He knew they were just stalling. Trying to find a way to catch him off guard. At that moment all the Avengers who had been present could sense something was wrong. This Alex was different. Sure he hadn't been a particularly nice guy the last time they saw him and they even knew he was insane enough to release the virus as he had already done it but there was always something human about the Alex they had previously encountered. The man they were currently facing however was completely different. His eyes were cold, predatory, deadly. There was something unhinged about him.

_"It's not too late to stop this son"_ Captain America said stepping forward. Something flashed across Alex's eyes as the super-soldier moved into his vision but instantly disappeared.

_"I'm afraid it is. The virus is already air-born by tomorrow this whole part of the city will be infected"_ Mercer replied matter of factly.

_"Oh god"_ Jessica breathed the images of what happened last time flashing through her mind.

_"Take him"_ Iron Man growled engaging his repulsers and flying forward. Mercer didn't even make one movement to avoid Stark's blow and took it head on but didn't budge an inch.

_"Not bad. I almost felt that"_ Mercer said smiling as he grabbed Iron Man's armored arm and threw him through a building to his left.

"Well that's not good" Carol thought as she heard the crashing noises as Stark continued smashing through the walls.

Alex's attention flashed back to them and raising his hand he snapped his fingers, spikes began to erupt from the ground sending tarmac and cars flying in all directions. The Avengers quickly scattered to avoid getting hit by the rubble.

Steve's foot hit the floor hard as he landed but after years of combat training landing right was second nature and with the grace of an Olympic gymnast he twisted putting full momentum into the vibrainium shield. It flashed from his hands ricocheting from a nearby building and sped towards the back of Mercer's head. Without even turning round Alex sidestepped and the shield flew harmlessly past him. As the shield returned to his hands Steve's mind was racing. He knew from the briefing that had been given to them that Mercer's stats were incredibly high. Strength was undefined but was estimated to between 80 and 90tons, speed to easily outrun speeding cars, agility and reflexes that could match Spider-man. Ontop of that he could shapeshift and modify his appearance but the way he'd avoided his attack denoted experience. Mercer had known where his shield was heading. Captain America's jaw clenched slightly. Mercer knew his fighting style. How was that possible? Before he had time to come to a conclusion Mercer was on him.

His fist lashed out and Steve was only just fast enough to bring his shield up defensively. He was lifted off the floor by Mercer's blow and sent flying back.

_"You know I really owe you some payback for beating the crap out of me at Osborn's lab"_ came a voice from behind. Mercer's eyes flashed round as five throwing daggers hit him squarely in the back. Deadpool was standing not far away knives in hand.

_"Really? Knives? I can take an explosion big enough to decimate a town and you think knives will stop me?"_ Mercer muttered pulling one of them out.

_"One day I was sitting bored in a warehouse and decided to combine two of my passions"_ Deadpool continued.

_"Are you going somewhere with this?"_ Alex continued swatting Spiderwoman to one side as she lunged at him.

"_Well my passions are sharp object and things that go boom"_ Deadpool finished pulling a detonator from one of his pockets. Alex's eyes shot to the knife in his hand. The handle was coated in plastic explosive and a small smiley face had been drawn into the putty-like substance.

_"Son of a…."_ Alex growled not having time to finish before Deadpool pressed the button setting the five explosives off simultaneously.

_"Annnnnd boom goes the dynamite! Deadpool wins!"_ the mercenary shouted triumphantly throwing the detonator to one side.

_"I told you. I can take an explosion big enough to destroy a town that did nothing but tickle. However you and your toys are starting to annoy me"_ Alex growled emerging from the crater caused by the explosions his wounds already almost fully regenerated.

Tony got back to his feet and sped back to the fight. Mercer had thrown him through three full buildings. It was his own fault though he'd underestimated Alex. He wouldn't be making that mistake again. He collided with Mercer and lifted the infected off the floor. Mercer growled in surprise and drove his elbow in Iron Man's helmet. The visor flashed as the blow destroyed some of the electronics in the eyepieces and Tony quickly dropped Alex before he could cause more damage. Mercer landed with a thud but quickly got back to his feet. He was no longer calm and collected whatever his original plan had been his face now denoted rage.

_"He doesn't look very happy"_ Natasha commented darkly as she saw the murderous look in Alex's eyes. Instead of attacking he opened his mouth and let out an ear pitching shriek. It wasn't a cry of pain, frustration or annoyance there was something else behind it and as soon as he'd finished the Avengers realized what it was. Creatures began to emerge from the station. Their feral snarls breaking the silence.

_"Oh not these guys again"_ Clint cursed recognizing the Hunters. The Hunters lunged at the Avengers with the same terrifying ferocity the Avengers who had been there before remembered them for. Natasha rolled to one side as the long knife-like claws buried in the area she had previously occupied.

_"How do we put these things down?"_ she shouted to Ms. Marvel as she realized the creatures weren't even feeling her bullets.

_"Aim for the head it seems to slow them down at the very least"_ the blonde woman replied as she threw one of the snarling creatures away from her. _"Same old tricks huh?"_ Carol shouted at Alex. She'd seen how easily he'd been provoked earlier and thought if she could keep him on edge he might make a mistake. Mercer eyed her distastefully before replying.

_"You want to see something new? Fine"_ he said a smile curving his lips. He raised his hand, placed his thumb and middle finger together and clicked them audibly.

At first Carol didn't understand what the significance of this action but it soon became apparent as the ground began to shake. The roof of the station flew off in a shower of bricks and cement and from it emerged a massive creature the likes of which Carol had never seen. It was immense. How it ever fit in the station in itself was a mystery. Alex's eye's flashed briefly to the creature then back to the Avengers.

_"I realized how unimaginative the previous wielders of Blacklight were when I began to experiment with my abilities. I call this a juggernaut. Quite fitting yes?"_

_"Oh shit"_ Natasha gasped looking at the size of the creature that prepared to attack them.

* * *

**Alex's Apartment 6am**

_"NO!"_ Alex shouted as he shot up, his head suddenly clear. His eyes whipped around the apartment wildly. _"Whats going on?"_ he muttered pulling himself to his feet.

He remembered passing out but not much else. Suddenly the images of the Avengers entered his mind. He could see himself attacking them as clear as if it had just happened. What was causing these visions. Was it just his mushed up memories or maybe his mind was playing with him. Either way it disturbed him how real they felt. Alex could almost legitimately feel the hate he had held for the Avengers in that vision and yet he had no reason to. His head throbbed and he dragged himself over to the couch and pulled himself on flicking on the television hoping a little background noise may help. In fact it had the exact opposite effect as he saw the footage the news channel was broadcasting. His eyes widened, his chest clenched and his stomach churned with horror as he watched and listened to the tele.

_"My name is Alex Mercer and you people of New York have all been deceived. The virus that ravaged your city last year was created and released by Blackwatch. The very organization you chose to defend you from it. You are all fools. Even your so called heroes stand by these murderers."_ Alex watched himself on the TV as his hand went off camera before pulling a battered and bloody Tony Stark into the frame.

_"These Avengers. They side with people who have killed untold amounts of people for personal gain"_ he continued throwing Iron Man aside like a ragdoll. _"You are clearly incapable of thinking for yourselves. You cannot be trusted with your own lives. Your stupidity will destroy everything. Thus I take it upon myself to eradicate this disease. Blackwatch, Gentek and any of their affiliates watching this consider this a declaration of war. I am the king of New York and you, you are in my land. Make the most of what is left of your lives"_ he finished as the camera feed cut.

_"This video was sent to us anonymously..."_ the anchor began but Alex was no longer listening. He couldn't process what he had just seen.

As he'd watched the feed he could remember filming it and yet at the same time it was as if it wasn't actually him. It was like when you wake up from a dream. You remember you had it but you can't remember it exactly. He was snapped out of his thoughts by his mobile phone ringing.

_"Yes?"_ he asked in a dazed tone of voice.

_"Alex!"_ He recognized his sister's voice instantly._ "Alex what the f*** was that? It's all over the news even out here. You just publicly declared war on Blackwatch? What happened to laying low? Do you know how many people will die now that they know you're still alive and send their full-force after you?"_ Dana shouted angrily down the line.

_"No. It wasn't me"_ Alex replied quickly.

_ "What do you mean not you?"_ Dana asked her tone changing from angry to confused.

_"I don't know. I passed out and…I can't….Something's wrong with me. I'm blacking out and seeing things that I thought were just dreams or inventions of my mind but they're not they're real but you need to believe that wasn't me that was someone else! I have to go I need to figure this out"_ he finished hanging up. He didn't like leaving Dana in the dark but he didn't know what was going on either and until he did he needed to keep her at arm's length where she couldn't get hurt.

_"Alex!?"_ Dana growled down the line as it went static. _"Son of a b****. He hung up."_

_"Well what did he say?"_ Ragland asked looking from the TV to Dana worriedly.

_"He said it wasn't him. That he's been blacking out and seeing things"_ she replied frustratedly. Ragland didn't reply but his eyes gave away his worry. _"You know something about this don't you?"_ Dana asked recognizing the look.

_"Alex talked to me a month ago about light-headedness and again yesterday saying he'd passed out. At the time I thought nothing of it but after that second phone call where he said he was remembering things he hadn't done it set off alarm bells in my head."_

_"What are you talking about?"_ Dana asked.

_"I didn't think that it could happen due to how he functions I thought he could handle it."_

"_Whats happening to him?"_ Dana demanded impatiently turning to Ragland.

_"I fear it's all the people he's absorbed. His mind is a mess and it might be making him schizophrenic or even causing dis-associative personality disorder"_ Ragland replied worriedly.

_"Split-personalities?"_ Dana asked in horror. Ragland nodded.

_"He's absorbed so many people all with different emotions and all of them are rolling around in his mind. It would not take much for one to take root. When he blacks out I think it might be this other personality taking over. It explains how he remembers it but can't fully understand why or how it's happening."_

_"So the Alex we saw on TV is this other personality?"_

_"I think so. This is bad. If Alex can shift between these personalities at any point it makes him incredibly dangerous and unpredictable. I'm going to call some friends and see if there's anything I can do."_

_"Why don't we just ring him up and tell whats going on?"_

_"Not advisable. Right now the other Alex is only in control for short periods of time and thats most likely because it doesn't feel threatened. If we tell Alex about this, the other personality might force its way into control and that would be a major problem for everyone."_

_"F***. I need to get to New York before this all goes to shit!"_ Dana replied getting to her feet and running to the door.

_"Wait Dana its not safe. This other Alex isn't your brother he could kill you without any hesitation don't…."_ but the only reply Bradley got was the door slamming.

* * *

**Note: **I know this update was a longtime coming. Unfortunately my hard-drive died on me so I lost all of my data and I had other things to prioritize before continuing with this.


End file.
